Dreamer
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Talvez Jeremy fosse apenas um sonhador. Spoiler 2x09


**Dreamer**

**De: **The Vampire Diaries

**Personagem: **Jeremy Gilbert

**Classificação: **K

**Autora: **Paula Renata Milani

**Gênero: **Songfic (Música Dreamer - Ozzy Osbourne)

**Aviso**: Não reclamem da minha fic emo. Eu fiquei com muita, mas muita dó do Jeremy no 9º episódio da 2ª temporada de TVD, e deu a louca para escrever essa fic. (Ultimamente essa "louca" tem dado muito em mim). Bom, pra quem ficou com muita dó dele também, e está cansado de vê-lo se dando mal, essa fic é um desabafo. Vale a pena ouvir a música, que também é linda. (Não tenham preconceito com o nosso querido Ozzy, heim?). Só pra deixar claro, personagens e afins não me pertencem. Boa leitura.

**s2s2-TVD-s2s2 s2s2-TVD-s2s2 s2s2-TVD-s2s2 s2s2-TVD-s2s2 s2s2-TVD-s2s2**

Jeremy nunca se considerou um cara de sorte. Seus pais morreram num acidente, depois ele se apaixonou por Vicky, que parecia estar com ele só por causa das drogas que ele lhe arranjava. Quando finalmente ele pensou que ela poderia amá-lo e que, talvez, só talvez, eles tivessem alguma chance... santa hipocrisia do destino, Vicky é arrancada de sua vida e transformada numa criatura sanguinária que quase mata sua irmã.

Então ela tem seu peito perfurado, e é o fim da história de amor de Jeremy.

Jeremy nunca pensou que seria tão fácil esquecer, mas ele esqueceu. Graças a Damon, Jeremy perdeu as lembranças e pôde continuar a sua vida pacata e sozinha. Ele melhorou suas notas, parou de usar drogas, voltou a viver. Elena não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

Só que Jaremy não se sentia feliz. As lembranças se foram, mas elas deixaram um vazio tão grande que não o impediam de notar que alguma coisa estava errada.

Jaremy se sentia sozinho.

Então Jaremy conheceu Anna, a garota irritantemente simpática que não saía de seu pé. No princípio, Jeremy não se interessou, mas acabou vendo-se envolvido na história toda, e de repente lá estava ele, apaixonado por uma segunda vampira em seus curtos 15 anos de vida.

_Gazing through the window at the world outside_

_**(Contemplando pela janela o mundo afora**__)_

_Wondering will mother earth survive_

_**(**__**Desejando saber se a mãe terra sobreviverá)**_

_Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her, sometime_

_**(**__**Esperando que a humanidade parasse de abusar dela alguma vez)**_

_After all there's only just the two of us_

_**(Afinal só existem dois de nós)**_

_And here we are still fighting for our lives_

_**(E aqui estamos, ainda lutando por nossas vidas)**_

_Watching all of history repeat itself, time after time_

_**(Vendo toda história se repetir, vez por vez)**_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_I dream my life away_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Who dreams of better days_

_**(Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Eu sonho minha vida**_

_**Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Que sonha com dias melhores)**_

Mas Jeremy sempre foi otimista, um sonhador. Mesmo quando tentou se matar com aqueles comprimidos de Elena, o sangue de Anna ainda em seu corpo, pensando que estaria se encaminhando para uma vida imortal, ele tinha planos, tinha sonhos, tinha otimismo.

Infelizmente o destino aprontou com ele de novo, e ao invés de transformá-lo, o sangue de Anna curou-o. Jeremy já disse que não se considerava um cara de sorte?

Agora ele não era um vampiro, e não tinha Anna, porque seu próprio tio se dispusera a eliminá-la. E sua irmã também não era sua irmã, porque ela era adotada. Jeremy nunca esteve tão sozinho.

_I watch the sun go down like everyone of us_

_I'm hoping that the dawn will bring good signs_

_A better place for those who will come after us, this time_

_**(**__**Vejo o sol descer como todos nós**_

_**Estou aguardando que o amanhã traga bons sinais**_

_**Dessa vez, um lugar melhor para aqueles que virão depois de nós)**_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_I dream my life away, oh yeah_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Who dreams of better days_

_**(Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Eu sonho minha vida**_

_**Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Que sonha com dias melhores)**_

Qual não foi a surpresa de Jeremy ao perceber-se tão próximo de Bonnie, a melhor amiga de sua quase-irmã. Jeremy se perguntou como nunca notara o quanto ela era interessante, e o quanto os dois pareciam se entender. Imaginou que Bonnie estaria igualmente confusa com aquela relação de repente tão íntima, e estava preparado para lutar por ela e convencê-la. Não seria a primeira vez. Idade não era um problema para Jeremy, uma vez que seus sentimentos sempre tiveram um peso maior em seu coração do que o número de anos vividos. E Bonnie era… era especial. Jeremy tinha certeza de que, com ela, tudo seria diferente dessa vez.

Não era a toa que Jeremy era um sonhador.

_Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ_

_It doesn't really matter much to me_

_Without each others help there ain't no hope for us_

_I'm living in a dream of fantasy, oh yeah yeah yeah_

_**Sua força maior talvez seja Deus ou Jesus Cristo**_

_**Isso não tem muita importância para mim mesmo**_

_**Sem ajudar uns aos outros não haverá esperança para nós**_

_**Vivo num sonho de fantasia**_

_If only we could all just find serenity_

_It would be nice if we could live as one_

_When will all this anger hate and bigotry be done_

_**(**__**Se ao menos pudéssemos encontrar serenidade**_

_**Seria ótimo se pudéssemos viver como um só**_

_**Quando acabará toda essa raiva e fanatismo?)**_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_I dream my life away, today_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Who dreams of better days, oh yeah_

_**(**__**Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Eu sonho minha vida**_

_**Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Que sonha com dias melhores)**_

Ele passou a mochila pelos ombros, rindo torto, sem acreditar. Não era _possível_. Era absurdo demais que isso estivesse acontecendo logo com ele, logo _agora._ De novo.

Lançou um último olhar para a mesa onde Bonnie e aquele cara novo – qual era mesmo o nome dele? Lucas? Luke? Kule? Jeremy não fazia ideia – conversavam como se fizesse muito tempo que se conheciam. Sentiu uma queimação na garganta, um solavanco em suas entranhas. Bonnie parecia à vontade com ele. Bonnie estava se divertindo e Bonnie sequer olhava em sua direção. Mas Jeremy tinha convidado-a para sair, era um encontro!

Não era?

Deu as costas e se foi. Talvez tivesse sido um erro pensar que Bonnie e ele pudessem seguir o mesmo caminho. Talvez ele devesse continuar sozinho.

Talvez Jeremy fosse apenas um sonhador exagerado. Talvez ele devesse parar de sonhar.

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Who's searching for the way, today_

_I'm just a dreamer_

_Dreaming my life away, oh yeah yeah yeah_

_**(Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Que hoje está procurando o caminho**_

_**Sou apenas um sonhador**_

_**Sonhando minha vida)**_

* * *

_Meu sonho está realizado, o de escrever uma fic de TVD. Finalmente! Agora só falta uma de x-men, pra completar meus universos favoritos. E eu também quero escrever uma fanfic com o Damon. E com o Tyler. Segurem as pontas aí, e vão comentando pra me animar! xD_

_Beijinhos. (E boa estreia de HP hoje pra quem vai ver!)_

_Obs: Me sigam no twitter! twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily_


End file.
